PRINCESS : Oneshot PERTUNANGAN
by tsuki.tsuki-chan
Summary: Sasuke baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit tetapi dia merencanakan untuk segera bertunangan. apa saja yang dipersiapkan? dan bagaimana tentang pestanya? tentu akan dijawab dicerita. hahahaha. baca aja ya.


Holla….. hahahaha. Sekuel PRINCESS datang… maaf sekuel ini muncul sebelum sekuel MISI. Soalnya pikiran Tsuki lagi mengarah ke fanfic PRINCESS mulu sih. Hehehe. Sudah berapa minggu Tsuki buat ini cerita, ini semua karena Tsuki yang sok sibuk. Males… banget nulis cerita, padahal liburan. Tapi males… banget. Hehehehe. Fanfic waktu saja terbengkalai begitu saja. hehehehehe. *contoh Author tidak betanggaung jawab nih* Sudahlah, kita mulai saja ceritanya.

Happy reading!

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

**Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto. Bukan punyaku. Tapi kalo dikasih boleh juga. hahahahaha.*di amaterasu Itachi***

**Pairing : SasuFemnaru**

**Warning : TYPO dan OOC tingkat akut, pokoknya kesalahan ada dipenulis.**

**PRINCESS : Oneshot PERTUNANGAN**

"Kau itu baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit, Sasuke!" Naruto menatap sebal Sasuke yang menurutnya sangat egois.

"Dasar Dobe! Jika bukan sekarang, kapan lagi?" Sasuke menyilangkan tangannya.

"Bertunangan itu bukan hal yang bisa dibicarakan dan direncanakan hanya dalam waktu 1 atau 2 minggu. Kau gila!" Naruto menatap tajam Sasuke. Walaupun dia adalah presiden di sekolah cowok, walaupun dia memiliki aura presiden dan aura yang sangat menakutkan dan dia berpakaian cowok jika disekolah. Naruto juga mempunyai keinginan untuk menyusun pertunangan atau pernikahannya dengan matang.

"Itu hal mudah. Kau lupa siapa aku dan dirimu?" Sasuke mencoba membuka pikiran Naruto. Naruto berpikir sejenak. Memang itu adalah hal yang mudah bagi keluarganya dan keluarga Sasuke untuk melaksanakan semuanya secara cepat. Tetapi dia juga ingin seperti pasangan- pasangan lain yang merencanakan semuanya secara baik, tersusun dan sempurna.

"Saat berjalan saja kau masih menggunakan tongkat. Sembuhkan saja dulu kaki pincangmu itu. Baru aku akan menyetujui usulmu." Naruto menyilangkan tangannya dan dia tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

TAK

Sasuke menjatuhkan tongkatnya. Melihat hal itu membuat Naruto sangat terkejut, dia tidak menyangka Sasuke akan senekat itu.

"Sa-sa-sasuke?" keringat dingin keluar dari tubuh Naruto.

"Kau tertipu, Naruto. Aku tahu semua niat licikmu. Seperti apa yang kau katakan tadi. Jika aku sudah menyembuhkan kakiku kau akan menyetujui usulku, bukan?" Sasuke menyeringai.

GLEK

Naruto menelan ludahnya. Dia berharap Sasuke akan jatuh dan kaki itu masih belum sembuh. Memang itu terdengar sangat kejam. Tetapi jika itu bisa menggagalkan pertunangannya dia rela menjadi orang kejam untuk saat ini.

Sasuke berjalan mendekati Naruto dengan langkah yang biasa. Dan terlihatlah siapa yang kalah dalam permainan itu.

"Kau tidak boleh menarik kata- katamu, Naruto. Aku tunggu kau besok jam 9 untuk mempersiapkan baju, gedung, dekorasi dan makanan. Owh ya, undangan juga." Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Naruto mendekati Sasuke.

DUAK!

Naruto dengan sengaja menginjak kaki Sasuke.

"Baiklah. Aku terima." Naruto tersenyum dengan senyum mengejek lalu dia segera meninggalkan Sasuke yang raut mukanya sudah berubah.

Sasuke melihat Naruto pergi, lalu melihat kakinya yang tadi diinjak tadi oleh Naruto.

TING!

Seperti tersengat listrik. Rasa sakit dari kakinya mulai menjalar dari kakinya menuju seluruh tubuhnya.

"DOBE…." teriak Sasuke sambil mengangkat- ngangkat kakinya yang diinjak.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

Naruto melihat dirinya dicermin. Setelah beberapa tahun menjadi cowok baru kali ini dia bisa menghabiskan waktunya menjadi cewek. Sekarang adalah waktu terlama baginya menjadi cewek.

"Kau akan pergi, Naruto?" tanya seorang wanita berambut merah.

"Hn. Sasuke itu sangat menyebalkan." Naruto menggembungkan pipinya.

"Tapi kau sangat mencintainya." wanita itu berkata lagi. Dan perkataannya itu sukses membuat muka Naruto merah padam.

"Kaa-kaa-kaa-san." Naruto tersenyum malu- malu.

TIN TIN TIN

Suara klakson mobil terdengar. Naruto menghela napas sebentar lalu pamit kepada Kaa-sannya.

"Kaa-san sudah memberitahu Sasuke dimana saja kalian harus pergi." teriak Kushina sebelum Naruto hilang dari pandangan matanya.

Naruto berjalan dengan santai mendekati Sasuke yang sedang membukakan pintu mobil untuknya. Naruto menggunakan baju yang longgar berwarna abu- abu dan celana pendek 10cm diatas lutut. Rambutnya dikucir 2 dan tas ransel ada dipunggungnya. Dia terlihat sangat lucu.

"Kau sedikit terlambat." Naruto masuk kedalam mobil.

"Hn." Sasuke menjawab. 'Sepertinya sifat menyebalkan yang dimiliknya sudah kembali.' Naruto berbicara dalam hati. Ada sedikit rasa lega dalam hatinya mengetahui Sasuke sudah kembali seperti semula.

"Sepertinya Sasuke yang ku kenal sudah kembali." Naruto menatap Sasuke yang baru saja masuk kedalam mobil.

"Hn." Sasuke menjawab dengan jawaban yang sama. Naruto melihat penampilan Sasuke. Celana jeans dengan baju berwarna biru donker, kaca mata berframe hitam bertengger manis dihidungnya dan topi juga berada dikepalanya. Dan juga sepatu sport berwarna putih.

"Apa kita sekarang akan pergi melihat baju?" Naruto bertanya sambil menatap Sasuke dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Hn." Sasuke lagi- lagi menjawab dengan 2 huruf andalannya.

"Kemudian kita akan melihat gedung?" tanya Naruto.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke.

"Kemudian kita menentukan dekorasi?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Hn." Jawaban Sasuke masih itu dan membuat siku- siku didahi Naruto bermunculan.

"Kemudian kita memilih makanan?" Naruto mencoba menetralkan dirinya.

"Hn." Sasuke masih menjawab dengan cuek. Siku- siku didahi Naruto bertambah banyak sekarang.

"Setelah itu kita akan melihat undangan?" tanya Naruto lagi. 'Jika kau masih menggunakan kata 'Hn' mu itu. aku akan-.' Naruto mengepalkan tangannya. Dan itu tidak terlihat oleh Sasuke yang Sasuke tahu, Naruto sudah mulai kesal.

"Hn."

TAK!  
>sebuah jitakan mendarat dikepala Sasuke.<p>

"BERHENTI MENGGUNAKAN 'HN' MU ITU! KAU FIKIR AKU APA? HN, HN, HN, HN. Sekali lagi kau menggunakan kata 'Hn' mu itu. Kau akan kubuat sangat menyesal." Naruto menatap kesal Sasuke dengan siku- siku yang bertambah banyak di dahinya. Naruto mengepalkan tangannya dan bersiap mendengarkan jawaban Sasuke.

"Baiklah." dan akhirnya Sasuke mengalah kepada Naruto. Naruto menatap senang Sasuke lalu Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela.

Setelah beberapa lama akhirnya mereka sampai juga di butik. Sasuke membukakan pintu untuk Naruto. Naruto keluar dan Sasuke langsung menggandeng tangan Naruto untuk masuk kedalam butik.

"Ingat! Kaa-san memberitahuku bahwa Kaa-san memilih 5 baju. Kau pilih 3 baju setelah itu aku dan kau akan memilih satu diantara 3 itu. Dan pada saat kau melihatku mencobanya kau hanya boleh melihat. Kau tidak boleh berkomentar apapun. Kau mengerti?" Naruto menjelaskan.

"Hn." Sasuke kembali menggunakan 2 huruf sakral itu.

"Sekarang aku terima kata 'Hn' mu itu." Naruto tersenyum kepada Sasuke dan mereka segera masuk kedalam butik. Disana mereka langsung bertemu dengan perancang busana.

PROK PROK PROK

Perancang busana itu bertepuk tangan lalu muncul 5 buah baju. Dengan warna yang berbeda- beda. Sehingga mereka mudah untuk memilihnya. Naruto menatap Sasuke. Dan Sasuke mengerti apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang.

"Aku ingin melihatmu mencoba semuanya." Sasuke menatap Naruto.

"Hanya 3." Naruto berkata dengan sangat datar. Sasuke menghela napas lalu menilai baju itu dengan teliti.

"Baiklah, biarkan Naruto mencoba baju yang berwarna putih, hitam dan merah marun itu." Sasuke menunjuk baju mana saja yang akan dipakai oleh Naruto. Naruto tersenyum karena pilihan Sasuke tidak jauh berbeda dengan pilihannya.

Pelayan toko itu mengambil 3 baju yang dipilih lalu dia masuk bersama dengan Naruto kedalam ruang ganti. Dia masuk bersama dengan perancang busana itu. Beruntung mereka semua adalah cewek. Naruto memakai baju yang pertama. Baju berwarna hitam. Baju simple dengan tali yang mengikat dileher jenjangnya. Baju itu panjang sampai menutupi sepatunya yang berwarna perak dengan bajunya. Baju yang sangat simple tetapi sangat elegan. Sebuah kalung, sepasang anting dan gelang berlian yang sangat berkilaupun ikut menemani gaun itu dan rambut Naruto ternyata hanya digelung walaupun itu hanya sebuah rambut palsu. Karena Naruto tidak mungkin bisa memanjangkan rambutnya hanya dengan waktu 1 minggu dan dia hanya perlu dirias tipis.

Sasuke menunggu tidak sabar diluar. Dia sangat tidak sabar. Bagaimana mungkin, dia sudah menunggu hampir 1,5 jam. Dan dia hanya mengisi waktu itu hanya untuk duduk.

SREK

Tirai dibuka dan menampilkan Naruto. Sasuke melihat Naruto yang sangat cantik. Dia sangat yakin bahwa waktu yang dibutuhkannya tadi untuk menungu sebanding dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

BYUR

Dan darahpun tak bisa dihindari untuk keluar dari hidungnya. Naruto tersenyum lalu pelayan menutup kembali tirainya.

"Aku sangat kagum dengan dirimu. Tubuhmu tidak banyak berubah. Kaa-sanmu memesan gaun ini dua setengah tahun yang lalu. Dan sekarang kau memakainya tanpa ada masalah sedikitpun. Kau sangat beruntung, Naruto." perancang busana itu menatap kagum Naruto yang sedang dibantu pelayannya untuk memakai baju yang kedua.

"Terima kasih, Hakku." Naruto tersenyum.

Naruto memakai baju yang kedua. Karena riasan dan rambut tidak diadakan perubahan begitu pula dengan anting, kalung dan gelangnya. Baju yang kedua itu hanya butuh waktu 1 jam untuk memakainya.

Baju berwarna putih yang sangat menawan. Gaun dengan bagian bahu terbuka berwarna putih dengan sarung tangan sesiku berwarna putih. Sepatunya berwarna senada dengan bajunya tetapi sepatu itu bersembunyi dibalik gaunnya yang panjang.

SREK

Tirai terbuka. Sasuke melihat kembali Naruto.

BYUR

Lagi- lagi darah keluar dari hidung Sasuke. Naruto tersenyum lalu pelayan menutup kembali tirainya.

Baju terakhir Naruto berwarna merah marun. Baju itu baju yang sangat mempesona. Baju dengan tali yang mengikat dileher jenjangnya. Baju yang tak jauh berbeda dengan baju sebelumnya yaitu baju yang panjang hingga menutupi sepatunya yang berwarna perak. Sebuah selendang berwarna merah marunpun ikut menemani gaun itu.

SREK

Tirai terbuka. Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Tapi tidak seperti gaun sebelumnya yang membuat Sasuke mimisan. Gaun itu tidak membuat Sasuke mimisan. Naruto tersenyum.

"Aku pilih gaun ini. Hakku, aku ingin ganti kalungnya dengan kalung milikku. Jadi aku tidak membutuhkan kalungnya. Kau tidak apakan jika aku sedikit mengubah desainmu." Naruto tersenyum kepada Hakku.

"Tentu tidak apa. Tapi mengapa kau memilih gaun itu. bukankah gaun- gaun sebelumnya yang mendapat perhatian lebih dari Sasuke. Sampai- sampai dia mimisan." Hakku sedikit penasaran dengan apa yang dipikirkan oleh Naruto.

"Kau mau menjawabnya, Sasuke." Naruto menatap Sasuke.

"Hn. Aku hanya ingin melihat Naruto yang bisa memunculkan aura dirinya. Baju warna putih dan hitam tadi memang sangat bagus. Tetapi ketika melihatnya aku mimisan berarti aku melihat Naruto dengan pandangan nafsu. Aku bukan tipikal lelaki yang cepat sekali terpengaruh. Jika aku saja mimisan bagaimana dengan yang lain. Aku takut acara pertunanganku menjadi banjir darah dan hal itu adalah hal yang sangat tidak berguna karena jika begitu darah disetiap rumah sakit akan terbuang sia- sia. Kau ternyata bisa membaca pikiranku ya, Naruto." Sasuke tersenyum kepada Naruto yang membuat pelayan disana jatuh pingsan secara masal.

Naruto tersenyum lalu menggandeng tangan Sasuke.

"Kau ganti baju dan kita akan ke tempat selanjutnya." Sasuke menatap lembut Naruto dan Naruto mengangguk.

Hakku merasa tidak percaya. Pasangan yang ada didepannya terlihat sangat sempurna. Bahkan tanpa berbicara tentang pendapatnya. Pasangannya dapat membaca isi hati pasangannya. Hakku benar- benar kagum dibuatnya.

"Naruto. Aku yakin kau akan bahagia bersamanya." Hakku menyerahkan pakaian dan aksesoris yang tadi melengkapi gaun merah marun itu.

"Ah.. Arigatou…" Naruto menerima pakaian itu lalu membungkuk sedikit kepada Hakku dan acara memilih pakaian selesai. Sasuke hanya perlu menyenadakan bajunya saja.

"Kau harus menggunakan jas, celana dan dasi bewarna merah marun juga." Naruto menggandeng Sasuke dan keluar dari butik itu.

"Hn." Sasuke lagi- lagi mengeluarkan 2 huruf itu.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

Naruto dan Sasuke masuk kedalam sebuah gedung yang sangat besar. Itu adalah gedung tempat dimana mereka akan menyusun tentang tempat yang akan mereka gunakan untuk bertunangan. Setelah bertemu dengan orang yang memang sudah diberitahu oleh Kaa-san Naruto. Naruto segera memberitahu apa yang diinginkannya.

"Aku hanya ingin diadakan pesta kebun. Tidak ada kursi ataupun meja. Tempatnya haruslah tempat yang sangat indah. Aku ingin tempat itu sangat asri dan dikelilingi banyak bunga." Naruto menjelaskan sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam. Dia akan setuju dengan apapun yang diinginkan oleh Naruto.

"Aku mempunyai banyak tempat yang seperti Kau katakan." wanita disebelah Naruto bangkit dan mengambil sebuah buku dari lemarinya. Setelah itu dia menyerahkan kepada Naruto. Naruto mengambilnya dan memperlihatkan kepada Sasuke. Sekarang giliran Sasuke yang akan memilihnya.

Sasuke melihat semua tempat yang ada disana dan matanya tersita dengan sebuah tempat yang sangat hijau. Disana dapat dengan mudah melihat pemandangan malam kota. Berhubung pertunangan akan diadakan malam hari. Sasuke sepertinya sangat tertarik dengan tempat itu. Tidak hanya pemandangannya tetapi disekitar tempat itu banyak sekali bunga mawar berwarna putih yang sangat bemerkaran. Naruto melihat gambar yang diperhatikan Sasuke.

"Apa tempat ini bunganya akan bermekaran 1 minggu lagi, Konan?" Naruto menatap Konan.

"Ah… kau beruntung, Naruto. Tempat itu memang sedang musim berbunga. Kau tidak akan salah memilih tempat itu karena jika pada musim berbunga banyak sekali kunang- kunang yang berterbangan." Konan memberitahu hal yang sangat menakjubkan kepada Naruto. Naruto tersenyum kepada Sasuke.

"Bisa kau panggilkan, Pein? Dia yang akan merancang dekorasinya." Naruto menatap Konan lagi.

"Tentu saja. dia patner kerjaku yang sangat ku andalkan." Konan tersenyum lalu dia keluar sebentar. Tidak berapa lama Konan masuk bersama dengan seorang pria disebelahnya. Naruto langsung tersenyum melihatnya.

"Kau tentu bisa membantuku." Naruto berdiri dan menjabat tangan Pein. Begitu pula dengan Sasuke.

"Dengan senang hati." Pein tersenyum dan duduk didepan Naruto.

"Aku ingin tidak ada meja maupun kursi. Hmm…. ditengah- tengah para undangan aku ingin ada 2 buah angsa yang membentuk love dan terbuat dari es. Dikanan kiri terdapat meja panjang yang akan ditempatkan untuk makanan dan minuman. Ah… minuman bisa ditempatkan ditengah- tengah angsa itu. Penerangan aku ingin hanya ada lampion- lampion kecil, behubung akan banyak kunang- kunang nanti." Naruto memberitahu dengan sangat teliti. Pein mengangguk- angguk bertanda mengerti.

"Ah… aku ingin kau menempatkan beberapa foto kami disembarang tempat. Kau tentukan saja letaknya 2 hari lagi aku akan mengirim fotonya." Naruto tiba- tiba saja mendapatkan sebuah ide.

"Ada berapa foto yang akan kau tempakatkan?" Pein menatap Naruto.

"Mungkin hanya akan ada 6." Naruto menghitung dengan jarinya. Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya karena dia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang direncanakan oleh Naruto.

"Kau hanya perlu menurut." Naruto menutup mulut Sasuke dengan jari telunjuknya sesaat sebelum Sasuke membuka mulut.

"Baik kami akan mempersiapkannya." Pein dan Konan berkata dengan bersamaan.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

Karena Naruto sudah kecapaian. Mereka memilih untuk para orang tua yang akan memilihkan makanan dan undangan. Karena Naruto sudah sangat malas sekali. Sasuke hanya bisa geleng kepala dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Naruto.

Naruto membawa sebuah novel ditangannya. Dirumahnya sekarang tidak ada siapa- siapa karena Kaa-san dan tou-sannya sedang pergi bersama kedua orang tua Sasuke untuk mempersiapkan hal- hal lain yang diperlukan dalam pesta pertunangan. 2 hari yang lalu, Naruto dan Sasuke mempersiapkan baju dan tempat. Dan kemarin mereka melakukan sesi pemotretan untuk foto- foto yang akan ada di pesta. Sekarang Naruto tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.

Naruto berjalan menuju balkon kamarnya. Dia duduk disalah satu kursi yang ada disana, setelah itu dia membaca novel yang ada ditangannya.

"Heh! Kau bilang ingin mempersiapkannya dengan matang. Tetapi, baru saja 2 hari mempersiapkan kau sudah menyerah, Na-ru-to."

Naruto yang mendengar suara seseorang langsung menengok kebelakang. Dan dia menemukan Sasuke yang sedang bersandar dipintu kamarnya. Naruto menghela napas.

"Oleh sebab itu, aku bilang pertunangan bukanlah hal yang bisa dipersiapkan dalam 1 minggu." Naruto kembali membaca novelnya. Mengabaikan Sasuke dan Sasuke yang merasa diabaikan langsung mendekati Naruto.

"Hmmm… jika kau tidak ada acara." Sasuke memeluk Naruto dari belakang.

"Berani macam- macam. Akan ku patahkan seluruh badanmu, Sasuke." kata Naruto tanpa melirik sedikitpun Sasuke.

"Ayo kita kencan. Bukankah kita belum pernah sekalipun kencan? Pada saat di Kebun Binatang itu, tidak bisa disebut kencan." Sasuke berbisik kepada Naruto.

BUK

Naruto menutup bukunya dan melepaskan pelukan Sasuke.

"Kau tunggu dibawah. Aku akan bersiap." Naruto menatap Sasuke. Sasuke yang melihat itu akhirnya tersenyum dan segera keluar dari kamar Naruto.

Sasuke dibawah segera menyalakan tv, karena dia tahu, cewek jika sudah menyangkut kencan pasti akan berdandan lama. Sasuke memindah- mindahkan chanel sampai akhirnya dia dapat menemukan acara televisi yang disukainya. Tentunya tentang sport.

"Aku siap." tiba- tiba sebuah suara terdengar. Sasuke melihat jam yang melingkar ditangannya. 'Dia baru berdandan 15 menit yang lalu.' batin Sasuke. Sasuke segera melirik Naruto. Dan setelah melihat penampilan Naruto dahi Sasuke berkedut.

"Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan? Aku ini ingin berkencan dengan tunanganku." Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto.

"Calon tunangan, karena kita belum resmi bertunangan." Naruto memperbaiki kata- kata Sasuke.

"Baiklah terserah padamu. Tapi… Naruto… AKU INGIN BERKENCAN DENGAN CALON TUNANGANKU, BUKAN DENGAN PRESIDEN!" Sasuke berteriak. Dia kesal dengan Naruto. Naruto sekarang berpenampilan seperti presiden. Baju berwarna putih, dengan jeans dan sepatu sport. Bahkan dia juga menggunakan topi. Sasuke memegang kepalanya karena kepalanya sedikit pusing sekarang.

"Presiden dan calon tunanganmu itu sama." Naruto menaruh kedua tangannya di pinggang.

"Tapi, Naruto… aku ingin-. Ya sudahlah. Ayo berangkat." Sasuke menggandeng tangan Naruto. Naruto Dan Sasuke masuk kedalam mobil. Tapi sesaat sebelum mobil berangkat, Naruto menghentikan Sasuke.

"Tunggu sebentar, ada hal yang tertinggal." Naruto memberitahu. Sasuke mengizinkan Naruto pergi.

"Dasar Naruto! mana ada berkencan dengan sesame cowok. Kau memang wanita tetapi tidak semua orang tahu kau wanita jika kau berpakaian seperti itu. Ah… kau tidak tahu apa mauku." Sasuke memukul setirnya.

Sasuke menunggu Naruto. Tetapi hingga 30 menit beralu, Naruto belum saja datang.

"Dimana anak itu!" Sasuke mengeratkan pegangannya disetir.

BUGH

Suara pintu mobil ditutup terdengar.

"Maaf terlambat." Naruto sudah kembali masuk kedalam mobil.

"Hn." Sasuke segera mengendarai mobilnya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau-"

CIIIITTTT

Sasuke mengerem secara mendadak.

"Sasuke! apa yang kau lakukan? Kau ingin mati!" Naruto menatap kesal Sasuke.

"Ka-ka-kau! Kau berganti pakaian!" Sasuke memanatap Naruto tidak percaya.

"Bukankah kau ingin aku berpenampilan seperti ini." Naruto memiringkan kepalanya. Melihat apa yang dilakukan Naruto. Sasuke segera mencubit pipi Naruto. Dan hal itu sukses mendapatkan sebuah pukulan yang keras ditangan Sasuke.

"Jangan sembarangan mencubitku!" Naruto menatap tajam Sasuke. Sasuke kembali tersenyum lalu dia segera menjalankan mobilnya. Naruto tidak mengubah banyak penampilannya, dia hanya menambahkab sebuah cardigan berwarna hitam, hak berwarna putih setinggi 5 cm, kaca mata berframe biru dan dia menggunakan wig panjang. Rambut itu tak perlu digaya atau dibentuk. Dia hanya menambahkan sebuah bando berwarna putih. Dan ternyata untuk berpenampilan seperti itu dia membutuhkan waktu 30 menit. 'Aku bisa membereskan kamarku nanti.' batin Naruto.

Sasuke memakirkan mobilnya di pinggir jalan, setelah membukakan pintu untuk Naruto. Mereka segera pergi kencan.

"Apa yang pertama dilakukan?" Naruto bertanya kepada Sasuke. Sasuke menatap Naruto lalu tersenyum.

Awalnya Naruto berprasangka buruk dengan Sasuke, tetapi setelah mengetahui bahwa sasuke mengajaknya masuk kedalam sebuah distro. Naruto tersenyum. Sasuke memilihkan sebuah baju couple. Naruto tidak menyangka Sasuke akan melakukan itu. Sasuke juga memilihkan sebuah topi untuk dipakai Naruto dan sebuah topi untuk dipakai dirinya.

Setelah berganti pakaian mereka meggunakan baju couple dengan gambar bila mereka jalan bersama terlihat menyatu sebuah baju dengan anime yang saling menunjuk yang berkata 'mine.' Naruto sedikit terkikik juga awalnya. Tetapi hanya sebuah senyum yang dapat dia ekspresikan sekarang.

Kencan yang sangat menyenangkan. Sebuah kencan yang mereka idamkan. Kencan mengeliling jalan dengan jalan kaki. Mereka saling bertukar cerita, pengalaman dan pendapat. Tidak jarang mereka tertawa bersama. Dan inilah kencan idaman mereka. Kencan layaknya remaja, kencan yang sering dilakukan oleh anak- anak seusia mereka, kencan yang semakin menyatukan mereka. Makan es krim berdua, duduk di dalam café berdua, dan diakhiri dengan menonton bioskop.

Kencan yang sangat menyenangkan. Itulah pendapat mereka.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini." Naruto tersenyum kepada Sasuke.

"Tidak perlu sungkan." Sasuke tersenyum kepada Naruto. Sasuke mendekati Naruto lalu mencium dahi Naruto.

"Masuklah. Aku tidak ingin kau sakit." Sasuke mengacak- ngacak rambut Naruto.

"Baiklah." Naruto menatap lembut Sasuke lalu dia segera berlari masuk kedalam rumah. Tapi ternyata Naruto keluar lagi.

"SELAMAT MALAM…. SASUKE-KUN." Naruto berteriak.

"SELAMAT MALAM JUGA…. NARU-CHAN." Sasuke ikut berteriak. Naruto tersenyum lagi dan dia masuk kedalam rumah. Dibalik pintu Naruto hanya bisa senyum- senyum sendiri. Mengingat kencan yang baru saja berakhir.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

1 minggu kemudian

"Naruto sampai kapan kau didalam. Kaa-san sudah tidak sabar melihatmu." Kushina berteriak didepan kamar Naruto.

"A-a-aku-. Sebentar lagi Kaa-san." Naruto berteriak juga. walaupun ada nada kegugupan dalam suaranya. Kushina diluar mengetuk- ngetukan sepatunya karena dia memang sudah sangat tidak sabar.

CKLEK

Pintu kamar Naruto terbuka. Kushina segera masuk kedalam. Dia ingin melihat bagaimana penampilan Naruto dengan gaun pilihannya. Tapi setelah melihat Naruto mata Kushina terbelalak.

"NARUTO….." Kushina berteriak dengan sangat keras. Bahkan jendela diruangan itu bergetar. Dan siapapun yang mendengarnya akan mengalami tuli sesaat.

"Kaa-san, kau berteriak sangat keras." ternyata Naruto sudah sadar dari tuli mendadaknya.

"Naruto! kau ini gimana? Kau ini mau bertunangan!" Kushina mengguncang- guncang tubuh Naruto.

"Aku tahu." Naruto melepaskan tangan Kaa-sannya itu.

"JIKA KAU TAHU. APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN! MANA GAUNMU?" Kushina menatap tajam Naruto.

Naruto sekarang memang tidak memakai gaunnya tetapi Naruto menggunakan jas berwarna putih, kemeja putih dan celana putih, tentunya dengan dasi berwarna hitam. Sebenarnya bukan maksud Naruto seperti itu. Dia terlalu gugup untuk itu semua. Dia merasakan gugup yang luar biasa. Dia tidak tahu harus apa dan melakukan apa. Jadi pada saat dia membuka lemarinya. Dia mengambil apa yang biasa dia pakai untuk ke pesta dengan identitas presidennya. Dia benar- benar sangat gugup, karena dia sangat bahagia.

"A-a-a-aku TIDAK TAHU APA YANG HARUS AKU PAKAI KAA-SAN." Naruto berteriak. Kushina tersenyum tetapi lama kelamaan senyumnya berubah menjadi seringai.

"Baiklah." Kushina menarik Naruto untuk duduk di tepi ranjangnya.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

Sasuke mengambil minuman untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Tidak hanya tidak sabar menunggu Naruto, tetapi dia juga merasa gugup dengan apa yang akan terjadi. Untungnya itu semua bisa ditutupinya dengan wajah stoicnya.

Sekarang Sasuke sudah berada di tempat dimana dirinya dan Naruto akan bertunangan. Disebuah bukit yang menampilkan pemandangan malam kota. Dan tepat sekali semuanya indah dengan banyak bunga mawar putih dan kunang- kunang yang beterbangan. Di setiap sudut yang strategis terdapat sebuah foto. Semuanya ada 6 foto, foto mareka pada saat baru lahir, ditaman kanak- kanak, di sekolah dasar, sampai mereka di perguruan tinggi. Pada saat SMP mereka tidak sekolah ditempat yang sama, sehingga diadakan pemotretan dengan menggunakan baju seragam SMP begitu pula sampai perguruan tinggi. Walaupun mereka belum keluar dari SMA sekarang.

"Wah… cantik sekali. Aku kira, dia memang tidak salah menjadi seorang aktris dan model." sebuah suara terdengar ditelinga Sasuke. Sasuke meminum minumannya lalu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah orang itu melihat.

BUUURRRR…

Sasuke menyemburkan minumannya. Dia merasa sangat terkejut dengan penampilan Naruto. Memang tidak jauh berbeda dengan waktu Naruto mencobanya, tetapi rambut Naruto tidak digelung. Rambut Naruto dibiarkan digerai dan sedikit dikeriting. Tetapi itu sangat cocok untuknya. Sasuke menaruh gelasnya dan mendekati Naruto.

"Kau lama sekali." Sasuke mencium punggung tangan Naruto, lalu berbagi peluk singkat dengan Minato dan Kushina.

"Sasuke! ku bilang kau menggunakan jas merah marun mengapa hitam?" Naruto menyilangkan tangannya.

"Sudahlah, dasi ini juga berwarna merah marun." Sasuke menatap Naruto. Sasuke menggunakan jas, sepatu, kemeja dan celana berwarna hitam. Hanya dasinya menggunakan merah marun. Naruto melihat Sasuke dari atas hingga bawah.

"Baiklah." Naruto akhirnya mengalah dan menggandeng tangan kiri Sasuke.

"Sepertinya tidak perlu menunggu lama untuk acara pertunangan ini." sang MC memberitahu. Sasuke dan Naruto tersenyum

JTAK

Dan sebuah lampu menyorot Sasuke dan Naruto. Semua keluarga Naruto dan Sasuke berkumpul. Mereka tidak sabar untuk acara puncaknya.

"Baiklah… kita mulai saja acara ini. Acara puncak dari pertunangan Uchiha Sasuke dan Namikaze Naruto. Baik semuanya kami minta perhatiannya. Dan… sekarang kami persilahkan Uchiha Sasuke dan Namikaze Naruto untuk bertukar cincin."

PROK PROK PROK

Suara tepuk tangan terdengar. Sasuke memasukan tangannya kedalam saku jasnya. Dia mencari cincinnya. Tetapi dia tidak menemukan cincinnya disana. Sasuke terus mencarinya, tetapi sekeras apapun dia mencari, dia tidak menemukannya.

"Kau membuatku menunggu, Sasuke. Dimana cincinnya?" Naruto menarik jas Sasuke lalu berbisik ketelinga Sasuke.

"Aku menaruhnya disini tadi." Sasuke terus mencari kotak cincinnya dalam saku jasnya. Wajah Sasuke yang sudah pucat bertambah pucat. Bulir- bulir keringat keluar dari dahinya. Jika pertunangan ini ternyata gagal. Dia yakin Naruto tidak akan memaafkannya seumur hidup.

"Sa-su-ke." Naruto mengepalkan tangannya.

"Aku sedang mencarinya." Sasuke bertambah pucat.

BUK

Tiba- tiba sebuah tangan ada dibahu Sasuke.

"Ckckckckck. Kasihan sekali kau baka otoutou. Ini!" Itachi menyerahkan sebuah kotak hitam ke tangan Sasuke. Sasuke melihat kotak itu, itu adalah kotak cincinnya. Sasuke mengeluarkan deathglare terbaiknya kepada Itachi. Itachi hanya terkikik melihat hal itu. 'Kau akan menerima balasanku di rumah.' Sasuke mengirimkan pesan itu lewat matanya kepada Itachi.

"Kau terlalu mempermainkan mereka, Itachi." Sakura menatap sebal kekasihnya itu.

"Hanya sebuah permainan." Itachi terseyum lalu melihat Naruto dan Sasuke lagi.

Sasuke membuka kotak itu, memperlihatkan 2 buah cincin disana. Sasuke mengambilnya satu dan memasangkannya ke jari Naruto.

PROK PROK PROK

Semua orang bertepuk tangan. Naruto mengambil cincin satunya dan memasangkannya ke jari Sasuke.

PROK PROK PROK

Suara tepuk tangan kembali terdengar. Sasuke dan Naruto melihat kearah para tamu. Lalu menunjukan jari mereka. Dan itu membuat semua orang kembali bertepuk tangan dengan meriah.

"Baik… sekarang kita umumkan secara resmi bahwa Uchiha Sasuke dan Namikaze Naruto sekarang resmi bertunangan. Acara puncak selesai, mari nikmati lagi pestanya. dan… saatnya untuk berdansa…" MC kembali bersuara lagi. Dan musik dibunyikan.

Naruto memeluk tangan kiri Sasuke dan mereka berdua mendekati Itachi.

"ITACHI-NII…." Sasuke dan Naruto berteriak bersamaan.

"Hahahaha. Hanya sebuah permainan yang menarik." Itachi menyeringai.

"Kau ini selalu saja membuat lelucon yang mematikan." Naruto menyilangkan tanganya.

"Hahahhaha. Sudahlah, aku sedang tidak ingin mendengar omelan kalian. Aku ingin berdansa." Itachi mengabaikan Sasuke dan Naruto. Lalu dia maju untuk berdansa dengan Sakura.

"Sepertinya aku akan memberikan pelajarannya di rumah." Sasuke membunyikan jarinya.

"Jangan begitu. Biarlah. Pesta ini akan tidak terlalu bermakna jika tidak ada kejadian tadi." Naruto tersenyum kepada Sasuke. Sasuke yang melihat hal itu ikut tersenyum juga.

"Baiklah. Mau berdansa?" Sasuke membuka tangannya.

"Dengan senang hati." Naruto menerima ajakan Sasuke. lalu… mereka berdansa. Malam itu begitu sangat menyenangkan dan membahagiakan. Ditemani dengan banyaknya bunga yang bermekaran, kunang- kunang yang berterbangan dan banyaknya tawa dan senyum yang menghiasi malam itu. malam yang sungguh membahagiakan.

~OWARI~

Dan sampai akhirpun. Tsuki masih saja membuat Itachi menjadi orang yang sangat jail. Hahahahahaha, maafkan Tsuki ya. Tapi… yang penting Sasuke dan Naruto bertunangan. Hahahaha. Ok, tanpa banyak kata. Tsuki tunggu reviewnya. ~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~


End file.
